When the snow falls
by Tu mejor fan
Summary: Ella se sentia vacia, no tenia nada Una chica que solo aparecio en aquel lugar Un edificio abandonado Una vista que te hace reflexionar ¿Que pasara cada vez que la nieve cae? etto, no se si abra lemmon, soy nueva, supongo que es el primer fic Yuri de kuroko no basket, sean amables
1. Chapter 1

When the Snow Fall

El me había rechazado una vez más, silencioso como siempre, tratando de no herirme, pero eso era imposible, sobre todo si es para estar con otro chico, pero sin embargo, eso no era lo que la deprimía del todo, lo que la deprimía era quedarse completamente sola, su amigo de la infancia Dai-chan ya tenía a Kise, su amor platónico Kuroko ya tenía a Kagami, ¿y yo que tenia?, una inmensa soledad y un vacio que no logro llenar con nada, fui a un lugar que vi al pasar en bicicleta hace un par de días, podría ser peligroso pero ¿Qué importa?, tampoco es como si lo que me ocurriera ahora importase mucho, entre a aquel hermoso edificio abandonado con una determinación y calma tan diferentes a mi efusiva personalidad, pero no importaba, en este momento nada importaba, subí alrededor de 10 pisos, todo está cubierto de nieve, había una banca, solo me puedo sentar allí a observar las preciosas luces de la ciudad, todo tan blanco, pienso en tantas cosas, en mi soledad, podría suicidarme desde aquí, y nadie sabría nada, pero mis pensamientos fueron callados por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, escucho unos pasos acercándose, alguien tomo asiento a mi lado, no tengo el mas mínimo interés de quien es, ya que no puedo suicidarme, ya que hay alguien que podría detenerme, pienso en la nieve, ojala la nieve también callera en mi corazón, para así llenar los espacios vacios

-¿No crees que es hermoso?- dice por primera vez mi acompañante

-Si, tienes razón, puede verse toda la ciudad- digo observándola, tiene el cabello marrón corto, y los ojos del mismo tono

-Pensé que era la única que venía a este lugar- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, como examinándome

-¿Has venido antes?-dije con notoria curiosidad

-Si, cada vez que necesito pensar...-dice algo melancólica la chica castaña, para luego preguntar – ¿es tu primera vez por aquí?

-Si, he observado el lugar por un par de días pero nunca me había animado a venir- dije con honestidad

-En esta ciudad quedan pocos sitios como estos, que hayan sido olvidados y que queden para las personas que buscamos un poco de paz- dijo ella, en ese momento entendí, que ella buscaba lo mismo que yo, paz, descanso de los pensamientos que te carcomen, compañía, relajación, el poder actuar fría y poco expresiva sin que nadie te diga nada, entablar una conversación con alguien que acabas de conocer por mera casualidad, observar todo aquello que esta sobre nuestras cabezas pero no nos detenemos a ver por fingir estar ocupados con algo más importante, también ella podía ver las estrellas, desde aquí, brillan con más fuerza, son intensas, preciosas, la luna se ve enorme, todo este fondo parece de cuentos, la luna brillando intensamente, las estrellas que se ven enormes, y la nieve que colorea todo de blanco, me gusta este lugar, quiero volver a venir aquí, la chica castaña como si leyera mis pensamientos dice:

-Creo que vendré todos los días nevados, la ciudad se ve al menos 10 veces más hermosa, ¿no crees?-dice ella cuando se levanta para irse

-Si, tienes razón, sería una buena idea- dije, vendría, vendría a este hermoso y reflexivo lugar, Cuando la Nieve cae


	2. Cuanta suerte, a nevado hoy tambien

When

Después de salir del edificio la peli rosada estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa, apenas abrió la puerta, vio a su amigo de la infancia, el cual tenía cara de desespero

-¡¿Dónde estabas?!- dijo el chico luego de darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí

- Por ahí, viendo la nieve- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa recordando aquel edifico y el paisaje que se veía desde allí

-Eso no me responde- dice el con un aura amenazante

- Tus berrinches para mañana Dai-chan, quiero dormir- dice la chica pasando a su lado, directo a su cuarto, el moreno hace una mueca de fastidio y se retira a su casa, no sin antes azotar la puerta de la casa de su rosada amiga

La chica ya en cama, piensa aun mas en lo de hoy, en esa chica castaña y por sobre todo, desea con todas sus fuerzas que caiga nieve mañana, con ese pensamiento, cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando la peli rosada se despierta, se da cuenta que se despertó demasiado temprano, mas no quiere seguir durmiendo, se adentra en el baño y se da una ducha larga y relajante, se viste y se va mucho más temprano de lo usual, no pasa por su amigo de la infancia ya que tiene ganas de estar sola, además sabe que el moreno no se levantaría tan temprano si por él dependiera, y para como azoto la puerta ayer, dedujo que estaba enojado con ella, ya se encargaría de remediarlo después

Cuando llego a la escuela, no había casi nadie, no había nadie en la entrada, los pasillos estaban casi desiertos, entro a su aula y solo estaban las personas más molestas de este mundo, una chica bajita de cabellos negro corto, y ojos del mismo tono llamada Aya, y otra chica alta de cabello castaño y ojos negros llamada Mizu

-seguro ya van a empezar estas perras molestas- pensó la peli rosada con fastidio, se dirigió a su puesto que queda justo al lado de la ventana de su salón

-¡Hola Momoi-san!- dicen ambas chicas al unisonó

- Hola- responde Momoi fríamente, ella hoy no tenía ganas de fingir nada delante de nadie

-¿Q-que sucede Momoi- san? T-tú no eres así- Dice Aya con algo de miedo

- No me pasa nada, simplemente me canse de fingir tener amistad con ustedes dos- dijo Momoi con una mirada fría

-¡Entonces nosotras tampoco queremos ser tus amigas!- Dijo Mizu

- Se que desde un principio no querían serlo, solo querían acercarse a mí para llegar a Dai-chan-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora ante la mirada atónita de las otras dos, Aya y Mizu decidieron callar, después de todo, no podían responder nada ante eso

Poco a poco fue llegando más gente, algunas trataban de saludar a Momoi, pero ella solo las ignoraba y se quedaba mirando por la ventana, implorando con los ojos y el pensamiento que nevara ese día, y como por arte de magia, comenzaron a caer copos de nieve lentamente, durante las clases de matemática, física, y química, no presto ni la mas mínima atención por ver como la nieve caía y coloreaba todo de blanco a su paso, así paso su día en la escuela, contemplando la nieve.

A la hora de la salida, corrió hasta el edificio abandonado como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque aun así, se tardo, ya que queda bastante lejos de su escuela, cuando subió los 10 pisos, estaba exhausta, pero cuando llego ya estaba la chica castaña, saludándola con la mano y una sonrisa, la peli rosada correspondió la sonrisa, después de normalizar su respiración se sentó al lado de la castaña en la banca, viendo como se encendían las luces de la ciudad de a poco

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo la castaña rompiendo su mutismo

-Tu dijiste que vendrías siempre que callera nieve, decidí que vendría yo también- dijo la peli rosada sonriendo

Después de un tiempo en silencio, la castaña resolvió preguntar algo para entablar una conversación con la peli rosada

-Y, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pregunto la castaña

- Fue un buen día, hasta logre deshacerme de un par de perras molestas- dijo Momoi

-Nee, ¿Y por qué son molestas?

-solo me quieren como amiga porque piensan que podrían acercarse a mi amigo de la infancia- dice ella con un pequeño suspiro al final

- ¿Y es lindo?- pregunta la castaña con curiosidad

-Si, lo es, pero su carácter es como un grano en el culo- dice la peli rosada riendo, esa risa se contagio a la castaña, pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando trivialidades, pero nada de lo que dijeron, deja saber a la otra lo mas mínimo de sus vidas, ya era tarde, las 8:00 pm, ya debían irse a casa, cuando bajaron el edificio, la castaña le pregunta a Momoi

-¿Hacia qué lado vas?-pregunta interesada

-Hacia el este- dice la peli rosada

-Que lastima, yo hacia el oeste- dice la castaña

-Entonces adiós, ya nos veremos cuando la nieve caiga- dijo la peli rosada agitando la mano en señal de despedida, la castaña también se despidió con la mano hasta que perdió a la peli rosada de vista

-Desearía que nevara mañana- pensaron ambas chicas


	3. Momentos sin nieve, momentos sin ti

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenecen al sensual (?) Tadatoshi Fujimaki, solo la trama es mia, disfruten

Momoi camino hasta su casa ese día sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando por alguna razón en esa chica de cabello castaño que al igual que ella, se le ocurre ir a un edificio abandonado cuando nieva, ahora estaba comenzando a dudar de su propio sentido común.

Justo antes de girar el picaporte de su casa, recordó que debía arreglar las cosas con su moreno amigo de la infancia, en cuanto cruzo la puerta, se encontró con Dai-chan medio tumbado en medio de su sala, viendo la televisión, sin ver nada, solo cambiando de canal.

-H-hola Dai-chan-dijo Momoi algo nerviosa.

-…- El chico no respondió nada.

-Dai-chan- dijo Momoi rodeando la sala para ver a la cara a su amigo de la infancia, el cual solo le rehúye de manera infantil.

-Dai-chan ¿Qué pasa?-Dice Momoi mientras hace un infantil puchero.

-¿Vas a decirme?-pregunta el moreno sin ver a la cara a su amiga.

-¿Decirte qué?- Pregunta Momoi con una notoria e inocente curiosidad.

-Ya has llegado tarde dos días, ¿Dónde carajos estabas?- Dijo Dai-chan sacando su lado de hermano posesivo.

-Por aquí por allá, ¿realmente importa?- Dijo ella con algunos nervios, su amigo de la infancia, en cuanto a los chicos que a ella le gustaban era realmente celoso, y más si se le ocurría llegar después que el.

-Esa respuesta no me basta Satsuki, ¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo el moreno con un tono sombrío y aura amenazante.

-E-estaba en el centro c-comercial con u-una amiga-dijo Momoi sudando frio.

-¿Y ayer?-Dijo un poco mas relajado el moreno, pero aun sin quitar por completo su semblante atemorizante.

-E-estaba P-pues y-yo…. ¡Mira que programa están dando!-grito la peli rosada mientras corría y se encerraba bajo llave en su cuarto.

-Satsuki, ¡Abre la puta puerta!-grito el moreno dándole golpes nada silenciosos a la puerta del cuarto de Momoi.

-¡¿Por qué estas preocupándote por mi?! Deberías estar con tu rubio-Grito Momoi encolerizada, y sin pensar lo que dijo, después de todo, su amigo de la infancia creyó que ni ella ni nadie sabían algo de su relación con Kise Ryota.

-¿C-como lo sabes?- pregunto casi en susurro el moreno, pero lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara al otro lado de la puerta, el estaba convencido que su relación era un secreto para todos, incluso para su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo no saberlo?, los vi besándose en un callejón, ¡Par de lujuriosos!-Dijo la peli rosada conteniendo la risa por la reacción de su amigo de la infancia.

-…., no puedo creerlo- es lo último que dice el chico antes de irse, Momoi solo se pega a la puerta y escucha los pasos de su amigo de la infancia hasta que se escucha el cierre de la puerta, después de que ocurre esto, ella sale de su curto y comienza a reír escandalosamente, es la primera vez en su vida que su amigo de la infancia hace algo como eso, y a ella le causa mucha risa, se dobla por falta de aire.

Si su amigo se pondría así cada que ella hablara del tema, seguro tendría mucha diversión.

-Pero aun así, no es tan divertido como estar contigo-pensó la chica, triste y desolada, quería ver a su compañera de la cual no sabía nada.

-Quiero verte-fue lo último que dijo la chica.

Al día siguiente, amaneció con el sol brillando de una manera poco común, como restregándole en la cara que hoy no nevaría, se levanto de mala gana, solo para descubrir que era tarde, se vistió relámpago y se fue corriendo sin desayunar, solo llevando algo de dinero necesario para el almuerzo.

Cuando llego recibió un regaño del profesor por su tardanza, durante toda la clase estaba prácticamente derritiéndose, en su puesto daba todo el sol, el día de la chica solo iba de mal en peor, su amigo de la infancia la evitaba, no había sándwich en la cafetería, así que tuvo que comprarse un montón de dulces para almorzar, como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, en la ultima hora, estaba muriéndose de hambre, y no habían indicios de nieve, a la hora de irse, se rindió, no caería nieve ese día.

-Que aburridos son los días sin nieve, no puedo verte- dijo la peli rosada antes de irse, siendo lo último que dijo ese día.

* * *

Gracias por su lectura, es la primera vez que pongo notar en esta pagina, no sabia como ponerlas xD, hay capitulo para el miercoles creo, ese dia no hay clases :D, lo lamento por mi tardanza, compromisos familiares, compromisos familiares everywhere xD.

Si dejan review se los agradecere con el alma :D


	4. Después de tanto tiempo, ¡Nieve!

**Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pretenecen...le pertenecen al sensual (?) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

Momoi llego como zombi a su casa debido al calor, y deprimida ya que no pudo ver a su desconocida amiga.

Abrió la puerta con parsimonia, dispuesta a quitarse la ropa, hasta que diviso un par de chicos conocidos, estaban abrazándose muy amorosamente.

-¡Hola Momoicchi!- Grito el rubio, Ryota Kise mientras se desata del abrazo de Daiki, y va hacia Momoi con intención de abrazarla.

-¡Hola Kise-kun!-grita Momoi mientras lo abraza, tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su amigo.

-Nee, Dai-chan, ¿ya te animaste a presentarlo como tu pareja?- pregunta Momoi con ganas de molestar a su mejor amigo.

-Daiki, ¿ya le dijiste a Momoicchi*?- Dice el rubio muy emocionado sin dejar de abrazar a la peli rosada.

-Y-yo no le he dicho nada, ¡vámonos!-grita Daiki como toda una Tsundere, rompe el abrazo de Kise con Satsuki, y se lo lleva cargado como a un costal de papas, da un portazo antes de irse y se escuchan todo tipo de improperios mientras baja las escaleras.

-Bueno, fue divertido mientras duro- dijo Momoi caminando con parsimonia hacia su cuarto, en cuanto entra se desviste en una completa obscuridad, y se pone la pijama, se mete entre sus sabanas y se deja llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente se levanta por el frio, se levanta perezosamente y busca su reloj, las 4:00 am, es demasiado temprano para irse a la escuela piensa la chica.

-Pero tampoco quiero dormir-murmuro Momoi para sí misma.

-Decidido, iré a la escuela-pensó mientras se adentraba en el baño para ducharse.

Salió de su casa, sin prisas, el vagón pasaba a las 5:00 y ella no tenía ganas de esperar, así que resolvió irse caminando hasta la escuela, por estúpido que sonara.

-sigue estando oscuro…-murmura la peli rosada para sí misma.

Ella seguía caminando, no le importaba que fuera peligroso que una chica caminara sola a las 4:30 am por las calles de Tokio, ella solo siente una incertidumbre desconocida, causada por algo o alguien desconocido, que la lleva a algún lugar, forzándola a revelar un poco la soledad en la que siempre esta de una manera u otra.

-yo mejor dejo de estar así de melancólica- se dice Momoi a sí misma, mientras sube una cuesta bastante larga.

Divisa la escuela desde lejos luego de estar caminando cerca de unas dos horas, pero apenas son las 6:00 am, la escuela no abre hasta en media hora.

-mejor voy al parque, seguro están vendiendo algo de comida- comento Momoi al aire mientras le sonaban las tripas.

Se adentro en el vacio parque el cual quedaba cerca de su escuela. Mientras observaba las copas de los no muy altos arboles que estaban allí, una solitaria mota de nieve cayó sobre su nariz, seguida de otras tantas.

-Al fin… ¡Nieve!-chillo Momoi de la alegría, siguió caminando por el parque viendo la nieve caer sobre ella, olvidándose de comprar comida.

Luego de un rato miro su reloj…las 6:30 am, ya no tenía hambre, así que corrió a la escuela y entro en el salón a las 6:45, y solo espero a que comenzaran las clases mirando con atención la nieva que caía al otro lado de la ventana.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, sin mayores preocupaciones, apenas tocaron el timbre de salida, ella salió disparada de su salón hacia la salida, siendo la primera en irse.

Caminaba un poco mas calmadamente hacia el edificio, pero aun así subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, el suspenso la estaba matando, al llegar a la azotea, allí estaba, recostada en el barandal, mirando a la ciudad.

-Hola-grito Momoi abalanzándose sobre la chica, olvidándose de su actitud tranquila de sus anteriores encuentros, además de que se estaba muriendo de frio porque olvido su suéter en la escuela.

-Hola-saludo Riko correspondiendo el abrazo de su medio desconocida amiga.

Duraron un tiempo abrazadas, hasta que a Riko se le ocurrió romper el silencio.

-Oye, no crees que hemos estado bastante rato abrazadas-dijo Aida empujando un poco a Satsuki.

-¡Pero tengo frio!-chillo la peli rosada haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Está bien, solo un poco mas-dijo Riko con resignación y un ligero sonrojo.

A lo que Momoi solo dio una de sus sonrisas monumentales y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

-No tan fuerte. ¡Me ahogas!-dice Riko abrazando a Satsuki fuertemente.

-¡Así que quieres guerra, pues tendrás guerra!-grito la peli rosada afianzando aun mas su abrazo.

-¡Ya verás!-Chillo Satsuki apretándola.

Siguieron en su batalla de abrazos un rato más, hasta que Momoi se dio por vencida, luego de eso, se tiraron al piso, una junto a la otra, a pesar de que el piso está cubierto de nieve, y rieron juntas, como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.

-ha ha ha… ¡Gane!-Dijo Riko jadeando.

-¡T-te deje ganar!-se quejo Momoi.

-¿Ya no tienes frio?-pregunto Riko volteando hacia Momoi.

-No…gracias-dijo Momoi sonriendo.

-Que bien-susurro Riko.

El resto de la noche permanecieron calladas, simplemente sintiendo como la nieve caía en sus cuerpos, se sentían felices y plenas.

* * *

Notas:

Se que estuve desaparecida un montoooooon de tiempo, pinches maestros, pinche tarea, pero ahora estoy libre, ya tengo vacaciones, asi que probablemente suba otro cap este fin de semana, gracias por leer, y gracias por los reviews


	5. Aun con nieve, Depresiones

**Kuroko no basket le pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**Momoi**

Salí corriendo del edificio después de verme con mi amiga, ¿Por qué?, porque aparte de estarme muriendo de frio por olvidar el maldito suéter, es condenadamente tarde, si bien mis padres no van a decirme nada, Dai-chan es otra historia, probablemente me someterá a un interrogatorio en un cuarto oscuro con su propia silla de tortura, y algo que me asusta aun mas es que podría aprovechar y vengarse de mí por exponer su lado Tsundere, mierda, aun estoy lejos de casa.

Cuando al fin llego lo que me espera no es nada bueno, cuando abro la puerta, mierda, solo falta el típico sonido de tachan cuando entre en casa.

-Te estaba esperando…Satsuki-Hablo Dai-chan desde el fondo de la sala, ahora que lo noto ¡¿Por qué están apagadas las luces?! Tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿y-y e-eso c-como por q-que?-pregunte con la voz temblorosa, no le tengo miedo a Dai-chan, pero la atmosfera de la casa si da bastante miedo.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?- me pregunto Dai-chan sin titubeos, mierda, estoy en un callejón sin salida, no puedo usar la excusa de la última vez.

-umm, bueno veras, es que yo- normalmente soy buena en inventar mentiras, pero esta situación me está fastidiando un poquito.

-escucho-dijo Dai-chan en tono seco, estoy segura de haber escuchado rayos cayendo y una risa malévola de fondo.

-Y-yo, ¡planeaba ir a Seirin!-dije soltando la mentira que me parecía que engañaría mejor a Dai-chan, sé que no se la tragara a la primera, así que mejor voy plañendo mi convincente pero falsa historia.

-quiero la verdad Satsuki-dijo Dai-chan mirándome a los ojos.

-¡esa es la verdad!-dije afianzándome a mi mentira, aunque efectivamente no es verdad, y suene caprichoso, me fastidia que dude de mi.

-le prometí al tío y a la tía que te cuidaría así que dime la verdad-Dijo Dai-chan delicadamente, eso fue suficiente para hacerme explotar, el solo es mi amigo porque mis padres se lo pidieron.

-¡¿Y por qué mierdas te importa?! Mejor dicho, ¡¿a quién mierdas le importo?!-dije sin medir mis palabras, estoy enojada, siento como mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Satsuki-Dijo Dai-chan, pero no quiero hablar, no estoy de humor para ver ni hablar con nadie.

-vete, ¡ahora!-Dije llorando, después de ignorar esto tanto tiempo no pude hacer nada más que explotar.

Camine hacia mi habitación aun con todas las luces apagadas, luego de dar un portazo me tire a llorar en mi cama, no podía hacerme la ciega durante más tiempo, mis padres me abandonaron por sus lujosos viaje si sus trabajos extravagantes, y para no tener que hacerse cargo de el problema que represento, acuden a Dai-chan para que me cuide, jamás quise ver que no soy necesaria para nadie, pero la verdad no puede ser escondida para siempre.

-¿Aunque sea tu me necesitas?...-murmure bajito y entre lagrimas contra mi almohada

Eso fue lo último que recuerdo.

**Daiki**

Me quede sorprendido luego de que Satsuki me gritara de esa forma, eso solo demuestra que no lo ha superado, aun recuerdo cuando lloraba entre mis brazos ya que creía que su padre y su madre no la querían, bueno no se qué tanto de eso es cierto, todos estos años pensé que estaba bien, que ya lo había superado, no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo.

Baje las escaleras con parsimonia echándole una última mirada a su casa, ella tendrá que aprender a afrontar sus problemas sola, pero de cualquier manera, ya descubrí a donde es que va Satsuki todo el tiempo, quiero saber que hay allí para que distraiga tanto su atención.

**Momoi**

Me levante, era tarde, eran las 6:30, me asome por la ventana, está nevando, pero no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado, ni siquiera de ir a verla, así que me quedare en casa todo el día, además, nadie me necesita, así que realmente no importa si salgo o no, ¿cierto?.

Me acueste a dormir el resto del día, aunque me levante un par de veces no sentía hambre, de hecho tenia algo de nauseas, lo mejor será dormir otro rato.

**Daiki**

Satsuki no ha venido a la escuela en una semana, no me quiere abrir la puerta, y dice que no está de humor para verme, me canse de esta situación de mierda, toda la semana he estado dudando de ir o no a ese maldito edificio, voy a ir de una puta vez, después de todo, Aomine Daiki no tiene miedo de nada.

Después de la escuela fui al maldito edificio, y fue malditamente molesto por la puta nieve, después de subir y revisar 5 asquerosos pisos de escaleras al fin llegue a la maldita azotea.

-Pensé que no vendrías-Dijo una chica de cabello marrón corto, cuando me ve su cara se descompone en una mueca de terror. No me esperaba ni en un millón de años lo que ocurriría a continuación, esa maldita niña me hizo una llave de lucha libre.

-¡¿Quién eres?!, ¡Seguro eres un pervertido!-Grito mientras aun mantenía su llave.

-¡Claro que no maldita mocosa!-grite respirando un poco, no quiero usar fuerza porque es una mujer, pero esto ya me está cabreando.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡¿a quién le dices mocosa?!, ¡maldito pervertido!-dijo soltando un poco el agarre.

-¡A la única tabla de planchar de esta azotea!- Dije finalmente liberándome de su llave de lucha, esta maldita mocosa sí que tiene fuerza.

-¡Pervertido, bastardo!- ella chillo cubriéndose el pecho, bueno, tampoco es que me interese, prefiero a las chicas con tetas grandes.

-¿A quién le dices pervertido?, ¡No me interesan las planas!-dije enojado, se me olvida lo más importante, tengo que preguntar si esta mocosa ha visto a Satsuki.

-¡Me largo!, ¡pervertido!-dijo mientras pasaba a mi lado.

-¿Has venido aquí antes?-pregunte tomándola del brazo.

-¿Ha?, suelta pervertido-dijo haciendo algo de fuerza

-respóndeme-dije utilizando mi tono amenazante

-Un par de veces-respondió esa chica sin titubear, valla, para lucir como una mocosa tiene actitud.

-¿Has visto de casualidad a una chica de cabello y ojos rosados, como de 1.60, con unas tetas enor-Fui interrumpido de repente por un golpe en la cara.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?!-Brame furioso.

-Por pervertido-respondió ella con simpleza, maldita mocosa me la pagaras.

-responde maldita mocosa-dije ya cansado de la situación.

-¡¿La conoces?!-grito en mi cara, maldita mocosa.

-si no la conociera no te preguntaría-dije escupiéndole la verdad de una puta vez.

-¿Sabes por qué no ha venido?-pregunto esa mocosa en mi cara.

-está deprimida o algo así-dije tratando de mostrar desinterés.

-oh…-dijo eso nada mas, ahora que cerró la boca probablemente ya pueda decirlo.

-Ve a verla-se lo dije al fin.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto claramente sorprendida.

-tal ves tú puedas animarla-dije con seriedad.

-Ahh Ahh Ahh-dijo ella suspirando varias veces.

-¿Y bien?-dije desesperado.

-Está bien…Iré-Al fin accedió la maldita mocosa.

* * *

Bueeeeno, se que paso casi una semana, pero todo tiene una explicacion *suda nerviosamente*, primero tenia planeado hacer un capitulo lleno de comedia barata y casi de relleno, pero el domingo jugue la novela visual Planetarian (se las recomiendo), no es yaoi pero casi me hace llorar asi que un cap cargado de feels, y como cambien este cap, va a cambiar todo el jodido rumbo del fic que ya tenia planeado, genial, pero a partir de aqui empieza el Yuri xD

Graciasa todos los que dejaron Review, los amo a todos Adiooooos *se va volando, mentira, me tiro por la ventana xD*


End file.
